


Under The Tokyo Rain

by mattsuhana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rain, Reunion, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Taichi Is Soft for Hayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsuhana/pseuds/mattsuhana
Summary: “What brings you here?”“I already told you”“No, I mean, to Tokyo”“Oh, right” Kawanishi fiddled with his fingers, a gesture that wasn’t as much his as it was Shirabu’s, but one he had picked up after their third year at Shiratorizawa, when Hayato and the rest had already left to go to university “Guess I just wanted to try and go for the big city dream, didn’t really work though. You?”Or Shiratorizawa's Fanweek 2020 prompt for day 4: Rain/Reunion
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 28
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Under The Tokyo Rain

Kawanishi walked aimlessly through the street, looking down while he took step after step, as if he was moving on a permanent autopilot mode that wouldn’t leave him take the controls back. 

The lights of various flashy shops illuminated the city. It made him a little sad, back in Miyagi you could see the stars, but here in Tokyo, everything was reduced to blinding lights at night that would give him a headache if he stared for long enough. Tonight, most of them were purple. The local premises would usually agree on a color on every Friday night, not that Kawanishi was doing anything else than guessing, but after two months of it, he could say he was pretty sure about it.

As he passed by a really tiny shop that exhibited not only purple lights, but white too, a deep roar echoed through the sky. And, although Kawanishi hadn’t seen the lightning, he recalled hearing something about a big storm coming on the news. Just his luck.

He could probably wing it and rush home, right? After the horrible late night at work that had left him so exhausted and empty, he could get away with something as simple as getting home dry, right?

Wrong.

A flash of light illuminated the sky, the lights of the city unable to compete with it in anyway, and a second after, rain was falling from the sky, fast and heavy, just as the weather man had predicted. Why hadn’t he brought a damn umbrella? What an idiot.

Kawanishi rushed to cover himself under the ledge of the store with the bicolours lights. He simply stood there, not even bothering to look at his phone, knowing it didn’t have any battery left and not even wanting to look at the hour. It was too late, and he didn’t want to know anything else than that. While he waited for it to pass, he thought about the ways he could actually get home if it didn’t stop, however, neither were good.

Then, he turned back, bored as hell, and started looking through the shop windows. Why couldn’t it be a stupid store that sold umbrellas? Or towels? At this point anything was useful. It had to be a fucking laundry, as if he could just cover himself from the rain with a washing machine. 

His gaze flew from the floor of the window display to the middle part of it, and, he couldn’t say his heart didn’t jump out of his body. In front of him, looking directly into his eyes, stood no other than Yamagata Hayato.

As fast as lightning, Hayato opened the door of the store, face as startled with surprise as Kawanishi’s own, although he could only guess.

“What are you doing here? And in this weather?“ The boy asked, rushing him to get inside, his mouth completely open and his brows furrowed as if Kawanishi was a theorem he couldn’t resolve. They both dropped down on the floor, cleaner than the taller boy had imagined it would be, then again, it was a laundry.

“I got out of work and then it started raining like hell. I can’t really teleport yet, so”

“Sarcastic as ever”

“Dumb as ever”

Hayato lightly chuckled in front of him, back resting against the counter. It had been really long since Kawanishi had seen him. At least, eight years, since they had graduated from high school, since they had played volleyball together and since… it didn’t matter now. Hayato had grown a lot since then, although he still was much shorter than him, he could be a completely different person at the moment. Still, something told him that no matter his now more well-built body, his freshly done undercut, and the multiple earrings and piercings on his ears, Hayato was the same as always. Maybe, he just wanted to believe that not everything had changed.

“What brings you here?”

“I already told you”

“No, I mean, to Tokyo”

“Oh, right” Kawanishi fiddled with his fingers, a gesture that wasn’t as much his as it was Shirabu’s, but one he had picked up after their third year at Shiratorizawa, when Hayato and the rest had already left to go to university “Guess I just wanted to try and go for the big city dream, didn’t really work though. You?”

The other boy’s nose scrunched up, and Kawanishi remembered that habit as if it was one of his own, he only did it when he was suspicious of something. How many times had he done it at nationals when their rivals served? If he wanted to say something, Hayato didn’t, and neither did Kawanishi.

“I play here, Hiashi Automotive Lions, don’t tell me you don’t cheer for us, Tai?”

“I didn’t know” Kawanishi answered, maybe a little faster than he should have, but the news had really shocked him. Why hadn’t he reached out and… “Haya-”

The laundry door opened again, and a tall and slim but muscular guy with black hair entered the store. A smaller, dyed blonde one stood at his side, his eyes were fixed on a red PSP and the other boy had his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Oh, Kuroo” Hayato said, lifting himself up from the floor with no effort “I totally forgot it was your turn now, I’ll change right now. Hi to you too Kenma, that’s Taichi, by the way”

“Kawanishi” He rushed to say as he got up, gaining a side eye from the tiny male but a chuckle from the black-haired one. Then, he turned to Hayato, pulling at his index finger “I’ll go, it’s not even raining that much now, anyway…”

Another thunder echoed through the sky at that moment. Again, just his luck.

“No way, wait for me, it’s just a moment”

And, with that, Hayato disappeared behind a door at the back, leaving him alone with the two strangers. As it closed, Kenma slowly walked towards the counter, sitting on it, still looking at his PSP and with his legs hanging, kicking rhythmically as he played. It would have been cute if his expression wasn’t one proper of a psychopath, was he mad because he couldn’t win? It was giving him chills just from watching.

“So, you are the famous Taichi?” A voice said just behind him as Kuroo’s elbow rested on his shoulders. It annoyed him, he wasn’t used to being the smaller one.

“It’s Kawanishi, are you that famous child molester that’s been on the news? Your face looks like one of a perv, I think his hair was better styled though”

A chuckle was heard some steps away, and Kuroo shot death glares at the blonde boy, the other didn’t seem to care enough to acknowledge it, and looked at Kawanishi when he spoke.

“I like you, keep doing that”

“Oh my god, Kenma you are supposed to be on my side” The male said, apparently, forgetting his actual conversation in favor of walking towards the other. However, when he reached there, he simply rested his head in the crook of the blonde’s neck “His tail shines, hit him there”

“Ready, Taichi?” Another voice said at the same time that a door closed and Hayato appeared in the main area again “Your uniform is in the back Kuroo”

“Sure, sure”

Kawanishi didn’t have time to roll his eyes at the other’s passive answer before Hayato was dragging him out of the store. He held him by the wrist, his other hand grabbing an umbrella, although Kawanishi, for being the taller one, was the one supposed to be holding it.

“Where are we going?” 

“Oh, to your house, I guess? If it’s not too far”

Kawanishi didn’t know why he lied then.

“It’s way too far from here, I kind of wandered a little after work”

Hayato didn’t seem to hesitate when he spoke next, although under the white lights of the laundry, the blush on his skin was noticeable.

“Wanna pass the nigth at my place?”

“Sure” Kawanishi said, pretending not to realize that Hayato was holding his hand while they walked.

Once they reached the apartment, Hayato prepared them drinks. Tea for Kawanishi and beer for him, although he was a professional player that needed to be in an optimal condition. He didn’t comment on it though.

“Thanks” Kawanishi said, as Hayato handed him his tea “Your house is nice”

A loud groan was heard next, and Hayato restes his drink on the living table room without any care. He looked at the libero with a confused grin on his face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, hesitant, ready to leave if the other asked him to.

“That’s my line, what’s wrong Taichi?”

“Nothing, you a-”

“No, don’t avoid the topic. Why have you been so respectful and polite and, and so… ugh! so not you, Tai? I heard your snarky comment at Kuroo, why did you talk to him like that and not me? It’s because of the bullshit that happened in high school?”

Kawanishi looked down, fiddling with his fingers, caught of guard by the questions and, mostly, by the accuracy of them and how observant Hayato had become. Then again, maybe he had always been, in his own way. He was a great libero after all.

“Yes and no” He said, settling for an answer “I’ve had a terrible day and then… I wasn’t expecting to see you and… Why didn’t you tell me you went pro?”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me anymore, you didn’t reach out either. Plus, you changed your phone number, Goshiki told me”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me”

“Of course I wanted to! Taichi, you were the one that broke up with me” Kawanishi blushed immediately at the comment. How could he say it so bluntly, so… Had he been too paranoid about the whole topic? It wasn’t as if Hayato was acting any differently from high school. Maybe he had overreacted, maybe he had been too… “You are always way too cautious, you know?”

Hayato looked at him, eyes piercing from the cushion next to his.

When lightning stroke, it was as if a string had snapped, releasing all the tension in the room.

Hayato leaned over and kissed him right there, his lips a little chapped, as his whole character was, blunt, strong, passionate, and that’s what he reflected on every movement. On the way he cupped his cheek, a little more roughly than normal people probably did, on the way the silver tongue piercing he had was cold against his own tongue, on the way Hayato grabbed his hips, sure to leave marks that would stay there for days.

When they parted, Kawanishi’s mind was, once again, full of doubts. The clear memory of their last kiss before he had broken up with Hayato was on his mind. Back a the graduation of the third years, when he had been afraid of not seeing him again.

“Hey” Hayato ruffled his hair, leaning down. He licked the outer part of his ear, speaking in the crook of his neck in a raspy and rough voice “Don’t let go again”

And simple as that, any doubt that had been left, disappeared.

“I won’t, asshole”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this a superunderrated couple but I love them with all my heart so enjoy! (Yes they have sex after, no I don't know how to write smut and that type of stuff)
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> tannnshima in tumblr!


End file.
